Glorious Revolution
by comando
Summary: In an alternate universe, The Confederacy won the Civil War, but now civil turmoil engulfs between the German backed "Reds" and French backed "Blacks". How will this play out? T for violence, and probable mild language. WARNING FRENCH AND GERMAN USED!
1. Prologue

**A.N.: This is the first time I've actually written something in a long time, so just remember that. When I write the second chapter, I'll get all our friends in... or at least most of them.**

It was a mild morning in the quaint Southern Tennessee town by the name of Ooltewah in the year 2015, located about a mile outside a major Confederate train hub, Chattanooga, which linked Nashville, Roanoke, and Atlanta. These three cities were major train hubs connecting the Confederacy's booming military and commercial industries.

A man, around 6'4 in height, was crouching on the top of a tall building, surveying the area to the east of him. There, one could see a large crowd gathering with a stage and podium surrounded by security and patriotic banners at the front of the crowd about six-hundred meters away. He was wearing a black hoodie, black jeans, black running shoes, with a large silver metallic mask that was connected to a large Oxygen tank on his back.

At that moment, a black limousine pulled up behind the stage, causing the crowd to cheer and roar with excitement. The man who stepped out was none other than the current senator from the state of Tennessee, looking for reelection. As he stepped out, he put on an obviously fake smile and waved at the crowd as he walked up to the stage.

Once he reached the podium the crowd hushed. The sounds of papers shuffling and a loud clearing of his throat were heard before he spoke.

"Gentlemen, fair ladies, and younggins of Ooltewah," he began, "I came here to reassure you, that, if reelected, I will continue to push forth the repeal on the 'Human Equality Act of 1950', and put those animals back where they belong, on the farms!"

At once many of the crowd began shouting and yelling, cries of jubilation and support clearly heard, before they once again hushed.

"The menace that supports this unlawful act, these, _Socialists and Communists, _who only want to take your land, your profits, and your life, to make things _equal _and _fair_," he scoffed before continuing, "will be defeated this year, because of an alliance between the New America Party, Anti-Negro League, and The Commandez la Louisiane française de fasciste." He stopped, took in a breath, "again, I reassure you that The Auftrag der Konföderierten Kommunisten and The Laborers and Farmers Party will be defeated!" Now the cheering was deafening.

The man on the rooftop took a long stick, a block, and a large telescope out of a large bag. After getting all of this out of his bag and put it together, forming a sniper rifle, he pulled a .50 caliber bullet from his pocket and slipped it into the breach of his barrel, before ramming it home with his bolt.

"Eins, zwei, drei… geh!" he said into a microphone located inside his helmet.

Almost simultaneously, he shot a round, three explosions went off behind the stage, and five large black SUVs sped up to the crowd, four men piling out of each, three squads armed with assault rifles, one with squad automatic weapons and a large red banner.

Only a second after he fired the shot, the Senator's head was no less than twenty pieces of flesh and brain matter spilled on the floor of the stage. The assault squads filed through the crowds, finding anyone wearing a CLFF armband and putting a bullet into their skull. The explosions destroyed the guards vehicles and limousine, not allowing any of the guards or party members to leave, allowing the assault squads plenty of time to enact their revenge.

This was revenge for an assassination of a prominent Socialist of the area and the murder of twenty innocent Negros in the said attempt.

Yes, on the outside, The Confederacy looks strong, but one look at the interior reveals Hell, as the class struggle has begun.


	2. Chapter 1: Explosive Introductions

**A.N.: I did it! I somehow composed an okay first chapter! Anyway, the characters at the beginning of this chapter will get their chapter next time, i assure you, Yakasuki and Miku will be back! (They'll also be very important to the story)**

**NOTE! Later in the chapter you'll see Regenstürm and Talehaß, they are pronounced Ray-ghen-stuerm and Tal-uh-hass**

The train slowed to a stop, the old steam locomotive expelling a smoky mist as it did so. Almost instantaneously, the doors of all the cars opened up, bringing forth a wave of people and their luggage.

However, one in particular was different than the rest. It was a girl, probably around the age of 16 or 17, with black hair, one side hanging free and the other tied in a sloppy side-pony tail, a large blood-red bow holding it together, she had large, green eyes. She also wore a business-like gray suit that reached her mid thigh area, a white undershirt with a black tie. Wrapped around her right arm was a red cloth, and in her left hand was a medium sized suitcase. She wore a loose, yet high, black skirt, knee high black socks, and dark red _Rotes Front _shoes, which is the most dominant shoe company in the world. On her suitcase, in Japanese read 'Miku Tachibana'.

Beside her, a girl with dark brown hair, and icy blue eyes followed closely. She had medium length hair that was set up in such a way that a small band forced her hair to come forward, if only just slightly. She wore a gothic-style dress that reached just above her ankles with a white cloth wrapped around her waist in order to make it flail more dramatically. She wore black high heels with black pantyhose, and carried a long, canvas wrapped object.

"Yakasuki," Miku said, "where is the location of this 'Red Phoenix' at?"

"Just off of '3rd street' in the 116th house… wait, that can't be right…" Yakasuki said, trailing off after realizing her mistake.

Miku sighed, "I told you to study the North American house numbering system, didn't I… just hand me the paper." Yakasuki complied.

"Ah so 116 3rd street, see, it's not that hard."

"I'm sorry, milady"

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, an explosion went off, then two more. Black smoke drifted up from the slum district until a large whooshing sound was heard. There, a woman in a silver and black jumpsuit with a DP emblem that cut off around the upper thighs, wearing knee high black boots. She looked to be around the age of 21, and held a silver and green thermos, which she had just put the cap back on.

This woman had a strange glow around her, not to mention her snow-white hair, dead pale face, and luminescent green eyes. Her hair was in a ponytail, which reached nearly down to her lower-back, her bangs covering one side of her face.

She looked around her and saw the destruction, a disappointed look on her face, "Damn ghost!" she mumbled before hearing the sounds of fire engines and footsteps, "Whoa, gotta go!" she said to herself in a low voice.

She bent down before jumping into the air, gaining flight and turning invisible. She flew to an apartment near midtown, phasing through the wall like water, before letting down the invisibility and landing on the wood floor. She stood for a second before a blue light engulfed her for around three seconds, changing her appearance to that of a young woman with black hair in the same style as earlier, wearing a black hoodie, dark-blue jeans, red _Klassenkampf_shoes, and white fingerless gloves. Her face looked as healthy as a normal person's, and her eyes changed to a normal sky blue tone.

The apartment was not too small, yet was not that big at the same time, with only 3 rooms, a bed, a bathroom, and a central room, which housed a kitchen and living room. The walls of each room contained a stale white color to them, the girl contemplating painting them.

The kitchen seemed like any other ordinary kitchen, a dual-tub sink, a refrigerator with a freezer , an island stove, an oven, a dishwasher, a microwave oven, and other various cooking devices. The dining table was a medium sized square table sitting to the left of the island, leaving enough space to have one seated, and still have room to move in between them.

In the living room sat a 42" flat screen TV sitting atop an oak TV desk, with an entertainment system hooked up, which included a 6" subwoofer, and a surround sound system. There was a small table which housed DVDs, VHSes, Magazines, and various electronic remotes, behind that sat a large sofa, with a capacity probably fitting for three to four people. There was also a small recliner chair in the corner by a bookcase with a large reading lamp beside it.

She walked over to the table, picking a remote and hitting a button, turning on the TV before plopping down on the couch.

"Thank you for tuning in to New Channel 28, 'Chattanooga's News'," said the news anchor, "I'm Max Regenstürm, and today we have several interesting developments, both with local economics, and shocking news."

"Hi, I'm Windy McClarity. Today, Danielle Fenton, the young CEO of local business turned national powerhouse, _Southernstar Markets_, announced today that she would be opening the first _Southernstar _store in the joint Confederate-German state of Florida," she paused before clearing her throat, "I'm sorry, where was I… Oh, this is the first time a Confederate business will venture into a territory of the Communist _Worker's Empire of Greater Germany. _Chairman Marx III made a speech in Talehaß."

"People of Talehaß, I am happy to announce that the first store operated by an outside source will be opened here by the Confederate _Southernstar Markets_, and while this store will have variety, Miss Fenton and I have made sure that none of our standards shall be broken by such a historical feat."

"In other news," Max picked up, "a series of violent explosions rocked a downtown slum today, destroying many of homes, displacing hundreds, and killing dozens. The KKK and Red Hammer organizations both denied responsibilities, but have yet to hear from The Kings Secular."

The girl turned off the TV, embarrassed at the news. She got up and went over to one wall, looked at a photocopy of a degree from the University of Alabama at Auburn. It read "Proof of Graduation from the Auburn Business and Economics School. I, Alfred Crusoe, Dean of Auburn hereby grant this proof of education to: Danielle Fenton, for Large Scale Business Theory."

She then looked at the picture beside it. It was one of her, a boy, his sister and his parents, at her graduation. She looked down then turned around and went into the bedroom.

The bedroom contained a queen sized bed, a nightstand, and a dresser, a minimal arrangement. As she surveyed the same thing she looked at every night before going to sleep.

She walked to the bed and sat down, "Oh Danny, " she said before she started sobbing.


	3. Chapter 2: When Thugs Run Amok

**A.N.: I am sorry this took forever to finish... got a bit lazy. I will post a link to some sketches and drawings of some of the characters, I actually have Miku done, I need to upload Ashley and Danielle, and I am working on a picture with Ashley and Danielle together. (If you go to the right, you'll see early sketches of Yakasuki and Miku) So here is (current) Miku got into a fight, and well... lost: falcon - brave . deviant art .com/#/d3hz98b (You'll need to reconnect the words)**

The speaker located at the front of the classroom directly above the teacher crackled.

"Would all students associated with the AKK, the FLP, or are of the Deist faith please report to the commons area at this time, thank you."

Numerous students groaned, almost all of which were associated with one of the groups, after all it was a German class and everyone knows that if one wants to learn German, one wants to work within the Reich. The teacher even grabbed his things as he prepared to make the trek down the hallway to the commons.

„Ach, was ist diese schisse? Ich bin ein alter mann um Gottes willen!"

(Ah, what is this shit? I'm an old man for god's sake!)

„Herr Katesmann, bitte, keine Wort. Ich war Sie Schützen. "

(Mr. Katesmann, please, no words [a nice way of saying shut it]. I'll protect you.)

The person who said this was an above average student, usually wearing an out-of-dress-code black hoodie and red armband on his right arm, one with a golden engraving of a hammer with the letters "TN. DIV." under the hammer. He had medium length dark brown hair, a respectable beard, wore half frame glasses, and black running shoes at the time with his dress code uniform, which was a red collared shirt and khaki pants. His name was Joachim von Hohenzollern-Marx.

Herr Katesmann nodded as he looked at Joachim.

The teacher, Herr Katesmann, was an old man probably in his mid to late 50's, with a small amount of grayish-white hair, and a demanding white goatee. He was heavy set, causing him to have a certain type of walk, in between a waddle a walk. He breathed heavily as he gathered his things in his briefcase and went to the door.

"Anna, please watch the remaining student for me, I'm going to have to walk these down to the commons and see what the hell those dolts want."

The female teacher on the other side of the room, an English teacher by the name of Annabelle Beauregard, nodded as she looked up with an evil smile, "I shall give them hell and gleefully look at them when they look at me with trepidation!"

Annabelle was a woman, around her mid-thirties, with brown hair that extended to the small of her back, however today it was up in a bun style. She usually wore turtle necks with a long dress skirt and heel shoes.

Along with Katesmann, they were among the craziest, yet most effective teachers at the school, Katesmann with AP European History and German, Annabelle with AP English, Philosophy, and Modern Politics.

Katesmann and the students who had been called to the commons left the room, walking down the hall towards their destination, only a few hundred feet away. Once arriving in the commons, it was fairly filled with various people.

"Okay, okay, people," One man, in a seemingly militaristic outfit began, "Settle down, we need Deists in this corner," he pointed in front of him and to the right, "Communists over here," this time he pointed to the left, "And I want Deist Communists behind me."

After hearing their instructions, the students and teachers started to shuffle around to their respective locations. Soon, two other men came in as each counted the number of students in each group.

"Lookie here, guys," One man proclaimed, "We got a Golden Hammer and a Egyptian Commie sittin' right next to each other!"

"Shut it, Jenkins, we don't need any unnecessary violence between the students." One of the men said.

The Egyptian looked at Joachim with surprise before grabbing her Ankh and closing her eyes, perhaps a way of coping. She then released it, before turning towards Joachim once more.

She had traditional Al-Misr dark skin, slightly darker than Beoduin Arabic. She had black hair with slightly slanted straight bangs, which covered one eye and rose above the other, that reached her shoulder. Her eyes were a deep brown. She was wearing an Egyptian People's Liberation Army suit over her dress code Khakis. This suit reached her upper thighs before splitting down the sides for a couple of inches before rounding off. It was black with a golden Ankh over the right breast, and a red armband with a golden Ankh with the black letters of "E" "P" "L" "A" around it in a square. She was approximately 5'10".

"So you are one of the Empire's top lackeys?" She asked in a disgusted tone.

"Not particularly, my mom was the Empress before abolishing the throne, and my father was Chairman from 1990 to 1994," He then extended an arm to offer a shake, "Joachim von Hohenzollern-Marx"

The Egyptian begrudgingly accepted the offer, "Ashley Altäir, my grandparents were forced to flee Al-Iskandariyya when your forefathers invaded and took Egypt for themselves. They can never forgive the Germans, and neither can I."

Joachim looked taken back, _I guess some grudges last longer than a lifetime_, he thought.

She then got up and walked to another area of the group. Finally the guy counting them was done, "We got 86 Deist Communists!"

The others reply, "189 Commies!", "300 Deists!"

The men look proud of themselves before Joachim spoke up, "What was the point of this!"

"What, who said that?" Asked the, presumably, leader of the men.

"I did, Joachim von Hohenzollern-Marx, proud Deist and proud Communist."

"We just needed census records, you little shit."

"If you needed Census records, you could've waited till the next census. Besides, why didn't you call down the National Socialists, Fascists, Conservatives, Liberals, or Christians?"

The man sat there, fuming, "Because you Communists are **always** up to something, and the National Foundation of Deism just aligned themselves with the AKK."

"And that gives you reasonable doubt, better yet_; any reason whatsoever_ to profile the students at this school? To judge those who have not judged you, nor even _seen_ you, yet you come in here and write down numbers of people you deem troublemakers? Give me a break, you should round up the Goddamned Fasci-"

He was cut off by the man's fist slamming into the side of his face, sending into the ground before he quickly looked back up, ready for a fight.

Joachim backed down, "I'll be the more civilized **man** here, seeing as you are still a mere **boy**, unable to control his temper when presented a challenge."

The doors of the school slammed open, and two women stood there, the shorter one with an angered look on her face.

"What is this impudence!"

The leader of the men looked confused, "And you are?"

"Miku Tachibana, heir to the throne of The Empire of Nippon, and a family, as well as business, friend of Sir Joachim, here.

"I heard great things of the education system here, but obviously, it is as corrupt and terroristic as France or even Dai Nam's."

"Um, fraulein Tachibana, if I may," started Katesmann, "These men here are not educators, nor do I believe they belong to the state, which they proclaim."

"I presume you are the esteemed German teacher, Herr Katesmann, renowned within many foreign language groups in Nippon."

Katesmann nodded; confused at how he could be renowned in an area of the world he never visited.

"Well then, be gone, Fascist thugs, lest I call The Internal Security Force."

The men looked at each other, a slight hint of fear in each of their eyes. They then reluctantly left the building.

Miku and Yakasuki walked over to Joachim, "It's been a while, hasn't it Joachim, I believe the last time we saw each other was…" she trailed off in thought

"In Berlin on November 2002, when my father was announcing his resignation."

"Ah yes, father wished his farewell from the most powerful position in the West and Near East."

They both stared at each other for a time before Joachim said, "Shouldn't you be in the office getting your class schedule?"

Miku blushed before being snapped out of her stupor, "Ah yes, I suppose I should."


End file.
